This Sinful Nature
by ziggy's pop
Summary: Prussia didn't know when or how it started, but one thing he definitely knows: his ever-growing fixation on Austria is spiraling out of control. A Prussia x Fem!Austria fic. Rated M for subject matter. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a Prussia x Fem!Austria fic for the longest time and thus, this story was born. This is my first time writing in first person perspective so as a heads up, it might be awkward. Also this is my first time writing a M-rated fic, and for my fic, that means I'm going to be writing my first lemon. It's a bit intimidating and uncomfortable (I might even end up changing my mind), but at the same time I want to tackle down this challenge, so considered this: challenge accepted!**

**This story is rated M for subject matter such as: language, incest, and sexual situations(attempted rape, voyeurism, etc.). If you are not comfortable with reading these subject matters, I would suggest not even reading any further.**

**In advanced, I apologize for any grammar and spelling issues (commas and I are mortal enemies). I try to proofread myself, but sometimes the brain doesn't pick up the little mistakes. So if you see any issues of that sort, please let me know. Also I'm so sorry for Prussia being out of character. I could not for the life of me capture his awesome essence. **

**So without further ado, here's Chapter 1.**

* * *

I'll be the first to admit it: I am a sick fuck. Why am I sick fuck you ask? Well, this could be due to the fact that I'm pinning this gorgeous girl on the hard wooden floor. I am fully aware of the lust rolling of off me in powerful waves and controlling me. It's throwing away any sensible thoughts and restrain I have left right out of the window. She's trembling under me, completely frighten over my sudden course of action, but I can't help it. I crave her. I **_need_** her.

Now I know what you're probably thinking, something along the lines of: 'That's wrong you bastard! How can you take advantage of her? You filthy pathetic, swine! Get off of her this instant! There's a place in hell for scum like you!'

Well let me stop you right there. I am fully aware I am a vile, horny bastard for trying to make her mine against her will; for wanting to hear her moan and scream my name under me while I mark her glorious body all over with my hot yearning kisses and to touch her in the most unholy of ways, but that's not going to stop me.

Lash out at me all you want and throw me all your best insults. I already know I hit the lowest point of my life, I know I'm disgusting. If you think I'm a disgusting cretin now, you'll get a kick out of this: the girl that's struggling and writhing from my hold, the girl that is the object of my carnal needs and desire — are you ready for this — is my 'sweet dear' cousin.

You've heard right. You don't need me to repeat myself. The girl pinned to the floor completely mine for the taking is my cousin. Let me give you a minute to let all of this sink in and for you to gather your thoughts.

Are we done processing all of this information? Nope, still need a few more minutes? Okay, understandable. Is not everyday when you get hit with a shocker such as this...

Well, by now all of this must have finally sunk in. If not, then you're too much of a dimwit or a simpleton or both, but frankly I don't truly expect anyone to understand it. I myself am still trying to figure out how this all came to be. So instead of judging and reprimanding me for my repulsive actions and shameful thoughts — let me be the source of that — allow me the honor or should I say dishonor, to tell you how it all came to be.

All right, before we even begin to chronicle my path to sinfulness and monstrosity (I am fully aware what I'm about to do to her is one of the most immoral things anyone could do to someone, if not the most, but hey so is lusting after your exquisite cousin. If I'm going to hell for this taboo, I might as well go all the way), let's begin with the fact that I'm the human representation of the country Prussia and the girl below me is the representation of Austria.

Didn't expect that did you? Does that lessen a little bit what I'm about to do? Yeah, I didn't think so either. I'm still the biggest lowlife right? Well, now that we have gotten that tiny (big) detail out of the way, I hope you're sitting comfortably because we shall now begin.

Now where do I start? Hmm, let's see…let's start all the way to my first encounter with her; although, that was a long time ago… a very long time ago. My first encounter with her happened when I was still a small rising nation. I was a land/member under the order of the Teutonic K—no, you know what? Let me rephrase that. I was a remarkable and completely official little nation called the Teutonic Knights.

Although, I wasn't called Prussia yet, I was still under Germanic rule; that being said, I was one of the many growing nations under the care of Germania who happened to be my grandfather. He was a powerful ancient nation in which all the Germanic nations (sans mein Bruder, Germany, or West as I like to call him) were under his wing.

From what I can remember Switzerland, Austria, and I were the few of his grandchildren who interacted with him (there were more, but us three are the only relevant to my story, well four counting Germany and he plays a pretty big deal in this). We didn't all spend time as a 'family' per se, but we did hear a little about each other.

Großvater had the ingenious idea of all of us adequately getting to know each other by meeting face to face. I at the time couldn't care less.

Meeting my fellow Germanic countries was a bit dull compared to my duties as a grand, emergent nation, but it was my Großvater's wish and I respected the man too damn much to think twice and deny him; thus, this marked the beginning of my troubles.

I certainly didn't intend or expect to be close and chummy with my cousins. From what I have heard and gather about them from Großvater, I picture Switzerland as a boring dull character and Austria as a feeble, weak nation. Turns out when I met them, I was completely right about them. Switzerland was an apathetic and indifferent little nation, in other words: as exiting as watching paint dry and Austria...oh boy, how do I even begin to explain what I felt towards Austria?

It wasn't as if I became fully hard for her right then and there. Firstly, we were still small nations so romance never really crossed my mind. It was foreign territory to me at the time. And secondly, I took an immediate dislike for the kid. Something about the little brat rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was his— yeah I thought she was a guy back then. Look, I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to figuring out gender. For fuck's sake, I for the longest time thought my ex-friend (well, he wasn't really my friend, but he was as close as I could ever get to actually having one) was a girl; however, that little fact is irrelevant right now. We'll get back to that in little while, but back at the story at hand.

I don't know what made me instantly dislike her in that moment. Maybe it was that silly, little irksome smile she sported or maybe even that distracting-as-fuck, gravity-defying loose hair, and don't let me get started on that stupid beauty mark! Gott, just even thinking about our first meeting makes me livid. How the hell did I go to completely loathing her to thinking about her every night when old Rosie Palms, her five sisters, and I got together?

I guess my instant dislike towards her was her happy-go-lucky attitude and let's not forget the fact I though she was a boy, a weak one at that. The current Austria is now a hot little number, but she has now a stick up her ass instead of her old goofy smile. Which reminds me, her whole happy aura back then made me sick. I mean I was fighting my hardest to become the best nation out there so I rarely had time to crack a genuine smile, while this little punk was all shit and giggles.

Needless to say, I got angry and ended up pushing her down and making the little baby cry and guess who came to the kid's rescue? Nope not grandpops, — he thought the little guy needed to toughen up (I now know I inherited good old Großvater's gender-deducing skills) — but good old Swiss boy. He up until today has one of the most obvious hard-ons for Austria. What a sicko, lusting after your own cousin! Pfft, who am I to talk? At least he's 'secretly' pining after her and not pinning her to the floor.

Switzerland and Austria after meeting that day became inseparable. They went on lame adventures together, trained together, and picked fights with Hungary and I, well that was mostly Austria. She also thought Hungary was a girl and for her that meant she had finally found a good 'rival'. Obviously Hungary didn't see it that way and completely kicked Austria's ass.

After that Hungary and I teamed up together and picked on Austria. It sort of became like a hobby. At the time Hungary didn't know he was picking on a little girl and neither did I. I was still under the notion that my 'friend' was a girl and my little wimp of a cousin was a boy. Are you as confused as I am?

Besides making my territory grow and fighting in the name of the Teutonic Knights and in Hungary's case, trying to fight off the Ottoman Empire from conquering him, we made a daily habit to ruin Austria's day and it also became a habit for Switzerland to come and rescue his weakling friend. Everything was all right with the world, but then one day everything turned on me. What I thought was black and white, turned into a whole array of colors.

It all began when I decided to infiltrate (ambush) Austria and Switzerland's silly little meeting (picnic). Those idiots, they should have been on their guard for any threats or signs of invasion, but there they were: a couple of idiots having a meal on the grass. I was about to sneak upon them and teach them to be real men and stop them from having a sissy picnic date, when stupid Switzerland had to open his mouth and along opened Pandora's box.

"You're going get fat if you keep eating cakes and pastries all the time." Switzerland grumpily reprimanded a mouth-full-of-cake Austria.

'What a loser, having to look after Austria all the time. I feel sorry for the chump.' I thought to myself.

Austria looked at him with stupid puppy-dog-eyes and in the most sweetly, sickening voice responded, "But cake makes me feel happy! I can't give it up!"

She was seriously getting on my nerves back there. I was about to leave the bush I was hiding in, take a piece of cake, and shove it onto Austria's face when Switzerland spoke again.

"That's besides the point! Sure it may taste great now, but when you get older that cake is going to go into places a girl would not want them to."

'Ha! Even Switzerland acknowledged Austria behaved like such a little girl!' I grinned as big as the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm sure I'm not going to be fat as you're making it out to be and besides you'll still be my friend even if I become a pudgy girl, right?" Austria retaliated.

'Wait did Austria himself admit he acts like a little sissy girl?' I thought a bit alarmed.

"I'm sure when I grow up I'll be a powerful nation and I'll be a strong fit woman!" Austria confidently told Switzerland.

'Whoa, hold up a minute. If he's too weak and scrawny now, how the hell is he going to be a powerful nation? If any one's going to be powerful if not, _the_ most powerful nation, it's going to be me! And he'll definitely won't become a strong wo—_what?_' I was in the middle of contemplating when Austria's last words finally hit me, hard. Austria was a girl? I mean he acted like a little girl, but he was actually a girl?

"What?" I said running urgently to where they sat. " Österreich, you're a girl?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Did you just come out of that bush?" Switzerland angrily exclaimed. "What hell were you doing?" He continued to angrily ramble on.

I paid no attention to him though. I mean I just been informed that my cousin was a girl when all this time I thought he...no she... it? Whatever, point was all this time I thought Austria was a sissy, little boy. Getting scolded by ho hum Switzerland was the least of my concerns.

"How come this surprises you?" Austria asked bewilder by my reaction. "I've been a girl this whole time. I thought it was just Großvater who couldn't tell, but apparently you too!" She said, her voice starting to crack a little. She turned too look at Switzerland "Do I really look like a boy?"

'Oh great that's just what I needed, a crying sissy girl. Literally.' I thought.

"No Austria, Großvater is just a bit senile due to his age, but Teutonic Knights is just an idiot." Switzerland was quick to respond and comfort Austria.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" I shouted at him. I turned to Austria and began, "It's not my fault you know? How was I even supposed to know you were a girl? Your hair is so short and besides you are flat as a board." I responded as I went up to her and put my hands on her nonexistent chest and moved them around to prove my point. "See? Nothing, they might as well be two mosquito bites."

Switzerland was about to intervene (kick my ass, well not really. I could have taken him on), when Austria stopped him. "No it's alright. I can handle this." She said calmly to him.

She turned to face me again and saw I was still holding on to her flat chest. I had never seen Austria so livid before. I guess this was the start of her bad temperament towards me. Can you guess what she did next? If you answered a kick to the family jewels, then you're absolutely right.

"You Dummkopf!"

"Ow!" I loudly bellowed out as I fell down on the ground and doubled over in pain. I felt such a scorching pain on my most sensitive of parts. "What the hell was that for?" I managed to say in between breaths.

"What you did was completely uncalled for, not to mention improper. I may not look like a girl, but I am and I demand to be treated like one!" She commanded in an authoritative voice.

Mein Gott, the nerve of that girl! It wasn't my fault she looked like a scrawny boy, so why was she taking it out on me?

"You say you didn't realize I was a girl up until now, but how come you and Hungary referred to me as a sissy girl?" She inquired.

"It was meant as an insult!" I angrily stated as I pointed out what I assumed was obvious. "We thought you were a boy, so calling you a sissy girl seem liked the most fitting insult." I said as I attempted to get up from the ground. Man, could that girl kick hard.

"So are you insinuating girls are weak? Is that it? That's the most misogynistic thing I've heard! Well what about Hungary, she's a girl. What would your friend say about that?" Austria heatedly asked. In that moment, I swear she permanently got stuck on bitch mode.

"Hungary is different. She's a total guy (I had no idea then how very literal my words were), and anyway she's not that close of a friend. And to answer your previous question, maybe I am. So what?" I said in full derisive mode and slowly got up from the floor. The pain had finally begun to subside.

"The matter of the fact is that you're still weak. If it was easy picking on you thinking you were a guy, imagine how easy it will be now that I know you're a girl." I said it with an oozing confidence, but inside I was a mess. The little boy who infuriated me was a little girl. How messed up was that?

I realized I needed to get away from there and run as quickly as possible to inform Hungary about our favorite target; so I did just that. I fled the scene and ran leaving a confused, angry Switzerland and an equally confused and angry Austria. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me all the way to Hungary's.

As I ran, I tried to figure out what this new information meant to me. Did it even matter that Austria was a girl? Would this new development change everything? It would in time — in that moment though, I was still reeling in the fact Austria was a she.

How fucked up is life? You hide in a bush ready to ambush the enemy, to learning said enemy was dickless and was actually the proud owner of a vagina. Oh, let's not forget the fact that while you're still hiding in the bush completely shocked by said revelation, the epiphany that your enemy would probably later on grow a bush on her lady — not male — parts, passes through. I know that was in crude taste, but deal with it.

Once I had finally made my way to Hungary's place and located 'her', I didn't even wait for her greeting. I just completely went in for the kill. I probably should have spoken in a paced, clear, and concise manner, but I needed to tell 'her' as soon as possible. What would we do now? Would it still be okay to pick on Austria? Was it even fair for us to pick on a sissy girl? How would she feel picking on a fellow girl?

"Whoa! Slow down, you're not making any sense." Hungary responded. How the hell was he not able to grasp the concept of the words: Austria, not boy, girl, and boobs the minute I told him?

Hungary them covered my mouth in an attempt to shut me up. "Alright, I'm going to remove my hand. When I do, I want you to slowly and clearly tell me what's wrong. Do you understand?"

I thought that was really unnecessary. Treating me like I was a child. I mean technically I was but—ugh! Never mind that. I just wanted to urgently tell Hungary so I reluctantly nodded in agreement. 'She' let go and I belted it out, "Austria is not a boy like we thought! She's been a flat chested girl all this time who may become fat and may or may not grow boobs in the near, distant future!"

"What?" Hungary heartily laughed. "So you expect me to believe that pansy is actually a girl? That's priceless. I mean I know he may act like one, but he can't possibly be one. Thanks for the laugh though, I needed it! Austria with boobs! Ha! The thought alone just makes me laugh!" Hungary said as 'she' wiped the tears of 'her' cheek that had fallen due to 'her' crazed laughter.

"I'm not trying to be funny! I am a witness!" I angrily screamed.

"What, you saw her boobs?" Hungary sardonically responded.

I was getting fed up. How come it was so difficult to get it through his thick skull? And what the hell was his fixation with Austria's breasts that day? The bastard later got to see them, not to mention, touch them whenever he wanted during their stupid union.

If you know your history, then you should probably know about the Austro-Hungarian compromise. For _you,_ that means two countries join together to benefit from one another and help each other out. For _us_ countries, it means joining together in 'holy' matrimony. In Austria's case though, it means an easy way to gain power and _whore_ herself out, but I digress.

Stupid Hungary and his stupid idiotic self. Fucking, lucky bastard for seeing a naked Austria whenever he fucking pleased! Well I did too...once, but that's another point I will touch on later and before we move on, I'd like to point out I was the very first one to touch her chest! Thank you very much. Well...flat chest, but still that honor goes to me!

Anyways, back to the story at hand. Hungary was still being an idiot — that still hasn't changed till today — and a cynical dick.

"Forget about the non-existent boobs and listen to me! I'm not lying, I swear on my great incredible self that I'm not." I countered.

Hungary knowing that I would never use my self in vain finally came to reason. "Whoa, so you're actually serious? Austria: brunette, violet eyes, mole on chin, Austria? " Hungary said with a tone of disbelief.

I confirmed this by nodding my head. "I've been saying that since I got here! Took you long enough to understand."

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I greet you, 'Oh hey, how's it going?' I don't expect to be hit with such alarming news as this!" Hungary angrily fired back.

Deciding that we were getting sidetracked from the issue at hand, I responded, "Alright, fine I guess you may have a valid point, but what are we going to do now?'

'What do you mean? I don't see the big commotion."

Seriously, I've always wondered what goes on in this moron's head. "Really? You don't see anything wrong with this?" I answered.

"Well no, not really. So the kid doesn't have a penis, that doesn't mean we have to stop picking on him— I mean her." Hungary nonchalantly replied.

"Sure, that easy for you to say. You can pretty much get off easy and not get call a jerk for picking on her, but what about me? I'll come of as a male chauvinist for picking fights with a girl!" I sourly retorted.

"I see your point, but don't you think I'd get call one too? You idiot."

"Why though? You're a girl, a manly girl, but a girl nonetheless. Like I said, you'll just get a slap on the wrist."

Hungary looked at me with a bewildered look, but then let out a small chuckle. "Nice one Teutonic. But, don't go confusing me as girl just because you found out Austria is one. This whole incident must have clouded your perception of reality." Hungary joked.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for jokes Ungarn." I replied thinking he was fooling around.

"I'm not trying to be funny. You're the one that started by calling me a girl, you ass." Hungary retorted.

"That's because you are, you foolish girl!"'

"I'm not a girl. " Hungary said now in a drop-dead serious tone.

"Oh what, you're going to tell me you're a boy now too? Ooh, let me play matchmaker and set you and Österreich up. Ungarn and Österreich: The pair of gender-confused fools." I said in my best witty comeback, thinking Hungary was still joking.

"Teutonic, stop it. I actually think you're being serious now."

"Relax I'm not. They would never let two little girls get together." I laughed at my own wittiness.

"You idiot, you actually think I'm a girl don't you?" Hungary angrily shouted.

"Alright this is getting old and redundant. It's not funny anymore. Get some new jokes or something." I replied now irritated.

"That's because I'm not playing you idiot. _I'm a guy_!" Hungary angrily emphasized the last few words.

"Okay, I don't see how you think this is fun—" I equally as angry began to reply when in the blink of an eye, saw Hungary pull down his pants and underwear. My closest thing to a friend, the person who I thought was a manly girl, had a penis.

I was at a loss for words, no not because of his dick, — okay, maybe just a bit; it was a little bigger than mine, although I bet mine is bigger than his now — but because Hungary was a guy! I've just learned Austria was a girl, and now Hungary was a guy?

'Who else have I've been mistaken as the opposite gender? Don't tell me Großvater is actually a robust woman!' I thought full of dread. He actually wasn't by the way if you're wondering (that didn't stop Ancient Rome from trying though).

"Put your clothes back on!" I managed to blurt out and shielded my eyes.

Hungary gladly complied and spoke, "Sorry you had to see that, I just needed to prove that I'm not a member of the opposite sex, whatsoever."

Now why couldn't have Austria proven she was a girl with Hungary's method? I would have preferred seeing boobs and less penis. Oh that's right though, she was flat as a board back then so it really wouldn't have made that much of a difference.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "How did you manage to grow one?"

"Nothing out of ordinary. I was just born with one, maybe due to the fact, oh I don't know,_ I'm a guy!_" Hungary or in this case Mangary sarcastically replied.

"How come you never told me you were a guy? I mean you act like one—" I began speaking when Hungary rudely interrupted.

"That's because I am." He dryly stated.

I ignored him and continued talking, "But I never would have guessed. This is all yours and Austria's fault!"

"How is it our fault?"

"For not telling me!"

"Is it our fault that you assumed instead of asking us." He not only defended himself but also Austria. I guess this was also the start where Hungary became Hungary _and_ Austria.

Gott! At that time I didn't know that I would later abhor the guy so very much, and all because of Austria.

"Don't go all righteous on me now and pretend you're better than me! You yourself assumed Austria was a guy; so don't go preaching things you don't even follow yourself." I furiously answered and started to walk away from Hungary.

"Come on! Don't be rash. Okay, sure I assumed too, and you're right I don't practice what I preach, but don't go making a big fuss over nothing!"

That was the last straw. How could he call this nothing? I just had two big shockers dropped down on me and he was pretending like nothing happened. So can you guess what happened next?

I ran.

I ran away again, as far as I could go. I had to clear my head. I had to let things sink in.

* * *

**Originally this story was going to be a one-shot, but I decided against it. This would have been a long read and frankly I didn't like it. This story will contain 3-5 chapters and be in between 3,000 to 5,000 words each.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to apologize for not updating any faster. Real life got in the way and I also spent the rest of my free time on tumblr, sorry about that. ****I would also like to say thanks to all of the lovely people who added this story to their favorites and followed this badly-written fic. And super special thanks to the two awesome people who reviewed. Shout-out to missykim and Ichirukiia!**

**missykim: Thank you for the compliment on my first-person narrative. I'm still trying to get the hang of it, especially when it comes to verb tenses and passive voice, so it really means a lot!**

**Ichirukiia: Oh my goodness, you flatter me! Thank you for such a lovely comment. And don't worry, this story is my main priority right now. Updates might be slow, but the muse has not been lost.**

**Well I'll get off my soapbox and let you read Chapter Two.**

* * *

Now I don't want to spend all this time talking about my childhood. I mean my childhood was rather noteworthy don't get me wrong, but we need to move on if you want to know how I arrived at my current predicament.

Time passed after the 'gender-revelation' incident and I was now in the prime of my life, adolescence. I had finally accepted the fact that Austria was a girl and Hungary was a boy. It took some time and reflection to recognize it to be completely honest, but it had finally sunk in.

I guess one of the reasons that my brain eventually acknowledged that Austria was a girl, was due to the fact that miss-flat-chest was no more. In the time that had passed and gone, Austria looked and acted the part of her true gender with each passing day. She let her brown, short-boyish hair grow and it without doubt suited her rather attractive face. She began to wear clothes intended for her sex. Maybe if she had worn those in the first place, I wouldn't have mistaken her as a boy, but then again, I thought Hungary was a girl and he did not wear any girly garments; so I guess my argument is somewhat invalid.

And can I just say Switzerland was right and wrong regarding his cake and pastries comment? For some strange reason the pastries that were supposed to do terrible things to her thighs and stomach, all went to her chest and bum. All right, so I guess you can attribute that to puberty, but how did the girl not gain a ridiculous amount of weight from all those sugarcoated sweets? She ate them like there was no tomorrow!

Now I don't want you to go thinking she was this shapely woman…yet. She was still in undergoing puberty, transitioning from a girl to a woman. She still had a bit of baby-fat and was still developing at the time, but she was quickly heading that way.

Not that _I_ noticed or anything…

Okay, so I did notice, but I felt horrible whenever I let my eyes, not to mention, thoughts linger in such a wayward way. The naughty little thoughts (I attribute those to puberty too) about her were so impure, so immoral, and not to mention, a complete blasphemy! I was staring at my cousin of all people (well nation, but you get the idea)! I think I was more scared than turned on by it.

Teenage hormones: even nations have them and act upon them whether they want to or not.

Church became my safe haven whenever I got irksome thoughts such as those. I constantly repented, begged, pleaded to be forgiven for such atrocities running through my head. How could I even have such sinful thoughts like that in the first place? I had been raised to be a good religious nation and yet, there I was beginning to be a decadent being, succumbing to the perverse. I didn't even like Austria to begin with, so why was I having such filthy thoughts?

I take it back. The incident back then when I found out Austria was a girl was not what unleashed Pandora's box; if anything, it was _puberty _of all things!

I also place all the blame on Austria. I mean she could have been less appealing or an actual boy? This whole scenario wouldn't even exist if she wasn't so...damn good to look at.

It's _definitely_ all her fault.

Which makes me glad she had to go through the loss of losing stick-in-the-mud Swiss boy as her only friend back when we were still kids. Did I grin ear to ear when I heard the news? Of course I did! Any chance to gloat in Austria's face. If I was going to be friendless, she might as well be too. It turned out Austria and Switzerland got into this huge conflict over her boss. Humdrum Switzerland thought prissy Austria's boss opinions were senseless and they ended up clashing over his. In the end Switzerland decided to end and throw away his friendship with Austria. He declared war and won his independence and cut away any ties with her. After this Austria slowly started to become the bitchy person I craved and lusted after. So much for being friends until the end. Their short-lived friendship was definitely one for the storybooks.

And even though that friendship ended as quickly as it began, it certainly did not end the ever-growing apparent feelings Switzerland had developed for Austria. As I stated before, the Swiss chump is too obvious. He thinks he's fooling everyone with his 'I-completely-dislike-you' charade, but even little Liechtenstein can see through his façade. Austria on the other hand, remains as oblivious as ever. You'd think for someone who spends his life in neutrality, his face would take a lesson from him and donned a neutral front. His evident infatuation with her is almost completely palpable and a bit disconcerting.

There's only room for one sicko in the family; if there's going to be a perverse person in the family lusting after their attractive relative, it's going to be me! Well in this family, because in another part of the world, the personification of Belarus wants her brother Russia —yes, _her brother_ — to _marry her_. I thought I was twisted, but this girl takes the cake—no the whole fucking bakery! Let's get this one thing straight, I just want to fuck Austria, not marry her! You know, now that I think about it, I wonder if this whole incest-yearning-thing happens with other nation's families. Maybe Switzerland, Belarus, and I aren't the only abnormal ones?

But let's not dabble into that and summarize what had happened so far: Switzerland was mentally kicking himself, maybe even hitting himself with a bucket over his head because he cut our extremely exquisite cousin out of his life before she got hot. I really can't blame the guy, I mean have you seen her? Puberty was tremendously good to Austria. My eyes and stupid hormones sickly appreciated that. Besides acquiring a womanly shape, Austria's idiotic cheerfulness and eagerness to fight drastically declined. She went from being a jolly kid to a 'refined' young lady (complete uptight priss if you ask me), and last but not least, she went and got married.

_She married_.

She. Fucking. Got. Married.

And thus, that marked the beginning of her many failed marriages.

I don't want to seem like a rude and condescending prick, but fuck it; I am the walking, talking quintessence of bluntness. To put it into simpler terms: her first marriage was with a complete buffoon.

_Spain._

Sure, the guy helped me and sided with me during the War of the Austrian Succession along with the cheese-and-wine-loving, France (by the way, I absolutely kicked the guy's ass in the Franco-Prussian War; suck on that loser), but that doesn't mean I have to lie and pretend the guy was the brightest guy I knew, right?

Some might completely disagree with me and say my jealousy is clouding my train of thought because he was the first man in Austria's life, but what the hell do they know? Okay so the guy went out to the 'New World' and colonized half the world, _but_ that doesn't make him the best thing since sliced bread! The guy 'found' the New World by complete accident because he thought he found a shorter way to India. That does not make him almighty and great. He found it by _mistake _people!

I bet that if you asked any of his former colonies why they decided to seek independence from Spain, of course their first answer will be because they wanted to be free from his control and the tyranny of his government, _but_ I bet the second answer you'll receive is that Spain was too much of a moron for them to handle any longer.

Okay maybe not, that's just probably what I would have answered in their place. Actually, what I keep hearing from his former colonies is that Spain has a 'double personality'? Apparently that goofy, never-would-hurt-a-fly smile he wears so proudly is a façade, a mask of sorts. Did you ever hear of the Aztec and Inca civilization? Yes, well his former colonies Mexico and Peru sure have. Spain and his men completely wiped them off existence.

Ugh, all right. I really can't say I place the blame on the poor guy. Even if I'm defaming the guy because of my asinine jealously, — yes I admit, I am jealous — I can't bring myself to quickly point the finger at him. Sometimes the need for power from your superiors brings you to carry out actions you don't necessarily feel right about or even believe in. Just look at the state my little brother West and I are being put through. It isn't right, but there's little we can do. We don't have much of a say. It's a stupid system of 'listen, do as your told, and don't ask questions'.

But, I'm getting out of topic aren't I? Well, then I will admit I can't bring myself to hate the guy as much as I want myself to believe in. The poor unfortunate soul is still trying to mend his war wounds from literally almost being torn apart from his civil war, not to mention trying to recover from his deteriorated economy. He doesn't deserve any of pathetic insults or verbal abuse and especially if it's coming from me. Did you forget my current predicament already? I'm the last person who can judge anyone.

And as much as I don't want to, I need to talk about his and Austria's marriage...

Towards the end of the 1400's, I believe it was 1496 (I think, but I really don't care, it's not like we are remembering _my _amazing history), in order to reduce Francy-pansy's growing power and to each side to stake a claim of the Italy brothers, Austria and Spain's bosses formed a rash alliance — well to me it seems rash for obvious reasons stated, but it was actually a rather ingenious idea. The newly formed alliance called for a wedding between Joanna of Castile and Aragon — who later donned the _lovely_ nickname, Joanna the Mad — and Philip of Austria. And of course, we can't forget it also called for a wedding between the teenage (well in appearance, that is) personifications of the countries of Spain and Austria.

Yeah, she married Spain while still in her teens. Well, it's not like it was a big deal back then being married at a young age. Some married earlier than that! Damn, those were some fucked up ages.

At an early age she let herself be whored out and willingly opened her legs to gain power, and yet she has the decency of calling me an unscrupulous being. Prinzessin, you might have a sweet doll-like face, but I'm just calling it as I see it.

Now let's get to the interesting part...

The time for childhood nostalgia and innocence — not that I had that much to begin with — is done; playtime is over. I was left with those burning desires puberty had awakened in me. This was the beginning of getting myself into heavier stuff such as: sexual urges, awakened libidos, sex, betrayal, full on scale wars, and injuries via frying pans. Ah, those where some memorable days.

I think I have established my previous name in order to avoid confusion, right? Well… prepared to be confused. Before I even got to my current name, I had to go through several name changes. Let me tell you how I got the subsequent name change by sneaking in another brief history lesson and we'll continue after it.

It seems like Protestantism was all the 'rage' back in the 1500's. After having seen that most of his people were beginning to change their views against the Roman Catholic rule and he had little power to change their newfound perspectives, this guy named, Albert von Brandenburg (the leader of the Teutonic Order, if you're wondering who he is), realized he couldn't change their new views by force since he was lacking the military resources to assert his power.

In order to retaliate against the 'anarchists', this one other fellow, Martin Luther (maybe you heard of him) suggested to him to convert and embrace the new religion and use it in his favor to watch them crumble under the Protestant Reformation. And crumble they did, clever man that Albert was. He resigned his position, became a Protestant, and later was given the title, Duke of Prussia, and passed the first laws of the Protestant Church.

What all of this meant for me was I got a new religion and a new name, all because this man wanted to retain his power. I don't blame the guy though. I mean if I were in his place, I would have done the same exact thing; after all, power is everything.

And besides, I liked the new name change, The Duchy of Prussia. Kind of had a nice ring to it, didn't it? Not as much as Prussia though, Prussia sounds more amazing, more à la mode; you might even say it is…awesome. Awesome Prussia.

Yes, I **_definitely_** like that.

The day I got the news that I'd received a new name change and religion, I was not surprised to say the least. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to tell you about…

The day I got my new name, I went to take a walk, a sort of a celebratory christening of sorts. I don't really remember where the hell I was heading, or what was my destination, but I do clearly remember the sudden urge to piss became rather overwhelming (why the hell do I remember that, but not where the fuck I was going)? Anyhow, I headed towards the nearest bush and peed to my heart's content. Now _that_ was the christening part. Oh man, I'm a riot. But still, that is not the important part that yet again, changed the course of this story.

Can you guess who I found lying wounded nearby?

It was no other then the Hungarian chump.

Why the hell do I always find some sort of scene when a bush and I are involved? Seriously _why_?

At first I didn't recognized the guy. The last time I had seen him was when I ran away from him. Yeah, it was _that_ long. Well now there was no way I could have confused him as a girl now. Besides the fact he sported a feminine looking flower oh his hair instead of on his cloak, he like Austria, had also undergone puberty. He didn't develop any breast though; he was a he of course. Try telling that to my adorable younger self; but he did end up developing muscle. I could see that because his shirt had been torn. They weren't that great though compared to mine.

The idiot became startled when he saw me. If any one was to be surprised, it should have been me. I mean I was minding my own business, just taking a piss and this fool here had the audacity to show up looking like England's cooking, absolute crap (no seriously, don't ever try the guy's 'cooking')!

"What the hell are you looking at? If you're just going to continue staring like a creep, you've best be going. I may have a wounded arm, but I can damn sure still kick your ass!" The injured Hungarian yelled at me while still in obvious pain.

"Pfft, keep telling yourself that. I could kick yours even worse then what that Ottoman guy keeps doing. I mean have you looked at yourself right now. And if anyone should be offended for having their pee time interrupted, it should be me." I sardonically responded.

"First of all, you might want to pull up your pants if you want me to take you seriously," He snapped back at me. "Second, I was here before you, so yes I do have more of a valid reason to be offended instead of you, and lastly, how the hell do you know about that Ottoman bastard?"

I ashamedly pulled up my trousers, but of course I didn't let it show. I was not about to let flower-boy one up me. "The whole damn world knows how much of a loser you are. Losing to a guy in a mask, how pathetic." I cunningly answered back.

"Well have you heard I've also defeated him several times too, what part of that sounds pathetic?" He poorly countered.

"If this is what victory looks like, then you're not doing a very good job. And if your fighting is as weak as your comebacks, I can see why you're losing." I mockingly said.

"Will you get out of here? I had enough with today. I don't need to deal with your idiocy on top of that." Hungary dryly said.

"Well fine, I'll be glad to. Your mere presence ruined my day." I crossly answered as I began to retreat, but just I soon I had turned my back, I heard his dumb grimace of pain.

I had lost any ties with the guy the day I ran away from his moronic self, but still I wasn't that much of a horrible dick to leave him wreathing in pain. I put my pride aside and headed back towards him.

"Here," I said as I ripped of a part of my cloth, "let me tie this around your wounded arm to stop the blood."

"I don't need it, and I _especially_ don't need any help from you." He disdainfully answered.

Seriously, has this guy always been that stupid and proud? I clearly, cannot state how much I detest him. How did Austria ever accept to marry the fool? Well, she did marry Spain and France so there's your answer.

"Look your bleeding, I don't care if you like me or not, but you need to put your stupid pride aside for now." I angrily shouted as I began to lose my patience.

He deliberated with himself, but ultimately set his dumb pride aside and accepted the temporary peace offering.

"You know, I really don't need this but if it gets you to cease your loud, obnoxious voice, then by all means."

"I don't really care about your reasoning, but all that matters is that the cloth will slow down the loss of blood." I sternly said as I finished tying the cloth in to a sturdy knot. "We may not be on the best of speaking terms, but I'm not that much of a bastard to leave a wounded man unattended. Take it as a temporary peace offering or as a sign of temporary insanity from my part, but spare me your stupid arrogance." I irately finished.

"All of the people I never thought I would hear that coming from you, Teutonic Knights." He mockingly chimed.

"It's Duchy of Prussia now." I peevishly added.

"Well _Duchy of Prussia_," He derisively spoke as he began to stand up and held his injured left arm, "Maybe you should take a advice from your younger self, and don't go around preaching things you yourself don't follow."

All I could think in that moment was, 'what the hell was he talking about, and why did that sound so familiar?'

"What are you—"

He started to leave but stopped abruptly on his tracks and turned back to face me.

"You say to put my pride and arrogance aside, but please I would not be one to talk. You're still as arrogant and prideful as when we were children. Maybe if you would have followed your own advice back then and listened to me instead of running like a coward, you wouldn't be aimlessly walking by _yourself _through the woods." He headedly stated.

_Oh_.

He was still sore from that day. I don't know why he was blaming me when it was his stupid arrogant self that made me run away. He treated the whole 'Austria: girl, him: boy thing' as something so mundane. How could he not understand I was shocked and confused by the whole ordeal? He did not get me at all and _that's_ why I was walking alone, friendless through the woods because of him.

"You have no right to pin that on—"

"Look to keep arguing with you is pointless and a complete waste of my valuable time. When you yourself are ready to put your pride to the side and need a 'acquaintance' as you call it, come talk to me." He firmly said as this time he actually retreated and didn't look back.

After that unusual meeting, I thought long and hard about what he said. I'm not going say he was right, because he was not. But I did miss having an ally, someone to talk to besides Gilbird (if you're wondering who he is, he is the most magnificent, pet chick to have ever graced the planet). Don't get me wrong the little guy is a wonderful listener and great company, but there are times when I wish he could actually respond instead of giving me looks of comprehension. I know he understands me, but the lack of voicing his thoughts back to me is a bit disheartening.

Maybe if Gilbird could actually talk, he'd tell me that what I'm doing to Austria right now is senseless, stupid, and completely wrong. That I should stop, get up from her, and leave her alone, still completely intact and untouched from my heinous self.

He'd tell me to listen to her frantic pleads, to see her tears running from her beautiful violet eyes, to release her from my tight grip, and to stop harshly trying to rid of her clothing; but he can't. He can't talk to me and even though he is my only and closest friend, he doesn't know how much I **_need_** this. How much I need to touch and taste the forbidden fruit that has been unknowingly, enticing me for so many tortuous years.

_But he can't. He can't talk…_

* * *

**I realize this chapter was rather weak, but have patience. The real plot starts in the next chapter. I needed this chapter in order to set the stage for the juicier and heavier stuff.**

**Oh, also if you are wondering the setting for this story, is set during 1939, the first year of WWII. But as you can see it doesn't have a linear flow; It ****keeps going back and forth, and I realize it's a bit confusing, and I apologize. ****Adding to more things I need to apologize: I'm sorry for any historical inaccuracies. History has always been my favorite subject and was my forte in high school, but I have lost some touch with it and I am a bit rusty when it comes to it. By the way, sorry this chapter became one big history lesson. **

**Final thing to add: Oh God, I don't like to write Prussia and Hungary together, even if it's platonic or in genderbent form. I tend to stray away from this pairing for personal opinions, so writing and alluding to that _specific_ scene from _World Series_, was painful. Sorry if you like them, and I have offended you in anyway, but I just can't ship them at all. **

**Also I have gone and written the damn lemon out of the way, so yes, you can _definitely_ expect the fic to live up to it's M-rating. Although the lemon won't be until the last few chapters and it might be awkward, sorry. **


End file.
